Legacy of Germain Crawford
Germain Crawford (2014-2017) In the year of 2015 Germain joined the graal military community, as dutch military observer, Templar and Grand Master of Gilnean Centorium Order during the Savoria Revolution. Germain's first appearance in the Military Community The first guild Germain created was called Gilnean Centorium, together with Paw Vivre and Alexander Crawford. Later it became a colony for the first state. After experiencing with Auel V. of the First State, Germain took Gilnean Centorium leadership upon himself to reform the Order, which he believed had grown corrupt after aligning the State. Gilnean was inspired by Rome ancient empire. Germain sought to carry out the "Great Work" and create a capitalist society in which the Templars could more easily control the populace. As the Savoria Revolution broke out and destroyed the State, Germain and his followers exploited discontent with the rebellion and sought to create as much chaos as possible. In this way, Rebellion would be crushed and the populace would fear the idea of rising against the establishment again. Gilnean failed. The Savoria had already established spies that climb up into the ranks of Gilnean. Gilnean officers became corrupted and conspire against Grandmaster Germain of Gilnean Centorium. Germain realized this scandal could no longer continue, the Gilnean empire was ended. Activities as Grand Master Germain Crawford nevertheless proved to be a brilliant recruiter, building an empire that continued to grow. He was also ruthless towards his employees and installed Alex Crawford as Legatus to maximize their power and keep spending to a minimum to trainings. Abstergo In the beginning of year 2016, January. Germain created Abestergo and was known as Director of Abstergo, It was meant for one purpose. The destruction of Savoria. Germain was disgust on the way Savoria worked. Abstergo was a successful guild unlike Gilnean. Savoria first empire was destroyed. With the Savoria empire gone, the Abstergo Industry was ended. House Crawford House Crawford was created in the year of 2016, Germain was one the first with the house idea. later it grow up to be a real thing in the military community. House Crawford was one of the four major houses. The majority houses existed about four major houses; House Vist, House Regium, House Mako and House Crawford which came as last because of the communication. House Crawford had no friends or support from any houses till he met Beatles Valeria, family leader of Valeria. Beatles and Germain since then became good friends. House Valeria has always been loyal and friendly since than. Later house Blackwood joined up within the friend circle. Germain was since then known as Lord Germain Crawford of House Crawford, till now. House Crawford was later developed in Crawford Crusade and Knights of jerusalem. Guild Under Germain's Crawford command. Crusade of Crawford, Knights of Jerusalem, Crawford Council, Crawford Royal Gladiators. Crawford Allegiance. Grand Alliance Lord Germain Crawford and KoJ&CoC has joined the Grand Alliance with Paynius Valeria (Sehzan) as alliance leader. Castle war was a unnecessary war that was caused by low ranked members from Crawford side, Germain Crawford received wrong information and later the war was solved and a new Grand alliance was made.